


and time, is frozen

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: We Know Where We Belong [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sick Fic, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, and steve has to take care of him, bucky is very sick, its mostly fluff, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: Bucky comes down with a mild cold and it's Steve's job to take care of him.





	and time, is frozen

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking sorry. I haven't written for this series in so fucking long but this semester kicked my ass. I would like to say that I'll be better this summer but I got a counselor job at the zoo on top of my regular job so chances are I actually won't but I will try my hardest

Bucky had never felt worse in his life – and that included when he fell off the train and every time his brain was fried. He was dying, he was sure of it, and he told his boyfriend as much.

“Stop being dramatic, you have a cold,” Steve rolled his eyes as he handed Bucky the bowl of soup he had just heated on the stovetop. “Which should probably be pneumonia, but you’re you so it’s just a cold.”

“I am dying, Stevie,” Bucky whined, looking up at Steve as he took the bowl. “I am going to die right here on this couch and you don’t even care.” 

“No I don’t,” Steve just nodded and sat down on the floor. “I care that I don’t catch whatever you have. Can’t afford to get sick right now.” 

“I’m dying and my boyfriend won’t even give me physical comfort in my last minutes,” Bucky said.

“Eat your soup, Buck,” Steve said, turning the TV on to one of the shows he liked to watch but Bucky couldn’t grasp. Bucky just grumbled as he began to slurp his soup, being louder than normal. Steve turned and glared at him, turning the volume up on the TV in response. Bucky huffed and began using the spoon instead. 

Once Bucky finished the soup, he leaned forward and set the bowl on the coffee table, moving to lay down across the couch, tugging the blanket around him. “Do you need another one?” Steve asked quietly. Bucky just nodded and buried his face in the cushion. A few moments later, a heavier blanket was draped over him and Bucky hummed in acknowledgment. “Get some sleep, Buck, it’ll make you feel better.” 

“Don’t wanna,” he muttered, curling up and turning to face the back of the sofa. 

“Whether you want to or not isn’t important,” Steve said. “You’re sick and you need to sleep.” 

“No,” Bucky shook his head. It was too cold. “I don’t wanna sleep. Can’t.” 

“Yes, you can,” Steve said tiredly. “And you need to. Do you want to sleep in here or in bed?” 

“Not gonna sleep.” 

“Then you can stay here but I need to sleep, Buck,” Steve went to their bedroom and closed the door. Bucky sighed and closed his eyes, though he couldn’t fall asleep. 

***  
The next morning, Bucky was sitting up on the couch when Steve exited their bedroom. He had dark circles under his eyes and he knew he looked miserable. 

“Buck?” Steve’s speech was slurred. “Did you get any sleep? Or have you been sitting there all night?”

“Sitting here,” Bucky confirmed, voice cracking a bit. 

“What the hell? Why didn’t you get any sleep?” Steve asked. Bucky could tell he was getting angry. 

 

“Too cold,” he said simply. Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Of course it’s cold, you’re sick. But medicine won’t work on you so you need rest and food and that’s how you’re going to get better so while I’m at work today, you need to sleep.” Bucky didn’t answer and just pulled the blankets tighter around himself. Steve just went about getting ready for his day, as usual, bringing over a bowl of oatmeal for Bucky. He took it and ate slowly as he watched Steve move around the apartment. 

“Please try and get some sleep, Buck,” Steve said and kissed his head. “I’ll be back before dinner.” Bucky just nodded and listened as the front door closed. He rubbed his head. He was tired – exhausted even, but he just couldn’t sleep. It was too cold. 

***  
Bucky hadn’t moved from his spot by the time Steve returned home from his job except to grab the remote and turn the TV on. 

“Have you eaten anything?” Steve asked after he set his bag down. Bucky shook his head. “Did you sleep?’ Once again, Bucky shook his head. 

“Goddammit, Buck!” Steve shouted, slamming his water bottle down on the kitchen counter. Bucky flinched at the loud bang. “Why are you so fucking insistent on not getting better? Do you like being sick? Like feeling miserable?” 

“It’s cold,” Bucky whispered. 

“Then get another fucking blanket!” Steve stormed into their bedroom and came back out a minute later and dumped the comforter off their bed on top of Bucky. “There. Now maybe it won’t be so fucking cold.” He spat the words out and went back to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Bucky just sighed and adjusted the comforter until it was actually covering him. Bucky sat there silently for another hour before the bedroom door creaked open slowly and Steve walked out. He sat on the couch next to Bucky, staying quiet for a few moments. 

“I’m sorry. For yelling at you,” he started. “I had a shit day at work and it wasn’t fair of me to take it out on you.”

“It’s okay, Stevie, I understand,” Bucky’s voice was muted from his cold. 

“It’s not okay. You’re sick and instead of taking care of you like I should be, I was too busy getting frustrated and shouting. Think you can forgive me?” Steve asked, smiling tightly at him.

“Of course I can, because there’s nothing to forgive,” Bucky looked at him and reached over carefully, squeezing Steve’s hand.

“Buck? What do you mean by it being too cold?” Steve asked. “You keep repeating that and I don’t have any idea what you mean.” 

“I’m cold, Stevie,” Bucky whispered. “If I fall asleep while I’m cold…” he trailed off, unable to make himself say the words. 

“Oh shit,” Steve groaned and moved closer to Bucky, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “Nothing is going to happen to you if you fall asleep, Buck, I promise. You won’t lose your memory, time, anything. You’re just gonna get some sleep.” 

“No, I can’t sleep. Too risky,” Bucky repeated, shaking his head. 

“It’s not risky, I’m here, aren’t I? I am not going to let anything happen to you,” Steve said sincerely. “Do you trust me?” 

“Of course I do,” Bucky said without pause. 

“Then trust me when I saw nothing is going to happen to you if you sleep. How about we go lay down together? I know me not giving you any physical contact probably didn’t help,” Steve stood and pulled Bucky by his hand. Bucky stood, gripping all three blankets tightly, and followed Steve to their bedroom. Steve directed him to lay down on their bed and then fixed the blankets so they were covering him completely before getting under them with Bucky. 

“Now try and get some sleep, Buck. I’m right here and nothing is going to happen to you,” Steve said and maneuvered Bucky until his head was tucked in Steve’s neck. Bucky took a deep breath and then matched his breathing to Steve’s heartbeat. It still took him almost another hour but he did eventually drift off against Steve’s chest. 

***  
Bucky woke up slowly, face still in Steve’s chest. He had no idea what time it was but his mouth was dry and tasted disgusting. 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve whispered. Bucky looked up at him, blinking a few times. 

“Steve?” he grumbled, sitting up. Steve helped him, rubbing a comforting hand over his back. 

“How are you feeling now that you finally got some sleep?” Steve asked, looking at Bucky with big, worried eyes. 

“Fucking fantastic,” Bucky said. He reached up and rubbed his eyes until his vision cleared. “Still feel a little stuffy but that’s about it.” 

“You just needed to give your body time to recover,” Steve said and kissed his cheek. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?” 

“I am pretty hungry,” Bucky relented, looking at Steve sheepishly. “And my mouth is gross.” Steve laughed and slid out of bed. 

“I’ll go get you some water and then I’ll make you some soup. That sound good?” he asked.

“Sounds delicious,” Bucky smiled up at him and curled back up into the pillow as Steve left the room. A few minutes later he returned with a glass of water, setting it on the bedside table. “Drink this, and I’ll come to bring you out to the couch when your soup is done.” 

“Thanks, Stevie,” Bucky muttered and sat up, grabbing the glass. He took a sip of the water and continued to drink it until it was empty and Steve came to get him. Once he was settled onto the couch, Steve brought him a bowl of soup. Bucky sent him a small smile before he began to slowly sip at the soup, holding steady as Steve sat down next to him. 

“Is it good?” Steve asked, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “We should get you in the shower. Probably make you feel better.” 

“Yeah, a shower sounds nice,” Bucky agreed, leaning into Steve’s touch. “My hair getting greasy?”

“Just a bit,” Steve smiled at him and leaned in to kiss Bucky’s temple. “I’ll go get it started, just come in when you finish your soup.” He stood then and headed to their bathroom, the shower turning on a few moments later. Bucky finished his meal and pushed himself up, following Steve to the bathroom. As he had hoped, when he walked in his boyfriend was already under the spray of the water and his clothes abandoned in a pile on the floor. Bucky grinned and got undressed - it was probably for the best; he had been wearing those clothes for almost three days - and stepped in the shower behind Steve. 

“This will definitely make me feel better,” he said, leaning his forehead against the back of Steve’s. 

“Fuck off, we’re not doing anything right now,” Bucky could hear the roll of Steve’s eyes. “Maybe in a couple of days when you’re better. Bucky pouted but let it go, knowing Steve wasn’t going to change his mind. Steve turned, Bucky’s pink loofah already lathered and ready to go. He began to wash Bucky gently, scrubbing him over several times before finally letting him rinse under the spray. “Want me to wash your hair?” 

“Absolutely,” Bucky dropped to his knees without care for the pain it would cause. He was much too tall to let Steve wash his hair normally and kneeling, he was at the perfect height - eye level with Steve’s chest. He wet his hair and then leaned his head against Steve, closing his eyes as his boyfriend’s fingers began massaging his scalp. He let out a moan after a few moments, Steve’s laugh following. 

“Does that feel good, Buck?” Steve asked heartily. 

“You’ve got no idea, sugar,” Bucky muttered and kissed Steve’s right pec. He stayed still as Steve finished working the shampoo into his hair. He leaned back as Steve’s hands directed and rinsed it from his hair, getting back into the same position as the process was repeated with conditioner. 

“Alright, stand up and rinse it out,” Steve instructed, moving back as much as he could to give him room. Bucky sighed longingly but did as he told, using a comb Steve held out to brush through his hair as he rinsed it. Once they were both out of the shower and dried, Steve pulled out some soft pajamas for both of them to wear. “Want me to braid it?”

“Yes please,” they moved back to the couch and Bucky sat down in the middle while Steve stood behind him, plaiting his hair into two. When he was done, Bucky leaned his head back and smiled gratefully. 

“Thank you, doll,” he muttered. Steve rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. 

“You’re welcome, Buck,” Steve whispered back and moved around to sit on the couch next to him, cuddling into Bucky’s side without preamble. “What are we watching?” 

“Planet Earth.” 

“And how many times have you watched this now?” Steve turned to look up at Bucky, eyebrows raised. Bucky froze for a moment.

“Thirty-two,” he said with a huff. Steve just smiled and tucked his head back into Bucky’s neck. 

“As long as it makes you happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> as always, leave me comments or message me on tumblr if you have any requests!


End file.
